


You don't remember me

by Sparklyunicorns



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklyunicorns/pseuds/Sparklyunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least I didn't ask you out on a dare and then left you waiting for hours. I was going to leave you here exactly like you did but I guess I'm not like you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*i suck at summaries, so just read in order to know what is going on*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey, could I get your number?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very new at writing so I would appreciate all feedback. Please comment, ask any questions you might have. Please enjoy!

Im Jaebum has recently developed an unhealthy obsession for coffee. Taking the same route as he has for the past nine months to his work place, until that fateful day in which he decided to stop by a coffee shop since the alarm rang way to late prepare his own coffee. That was a horrible decision. From that day on the alarm is set up 15 minutes earlier just to stop for a short visit to see the Angel working behind the counter. And it really is too bad as it's seems like the gorgeous guy behind the counter hates him

"What would you like today?" The wide smile he usually wears instantly banishes as his eyes fall on him. The only important question right now is who had he murdered in his past life to be punished in such a way.

"Medium black coffee" as the money is given to Jackson their hands linger for a second longer than necessary before he flinches away to prepare the coffee.

"Here's your coffee, have a nice day." He says lacking the usual cheerfulness in which he talks to the other customers. There has been a stressful preparation in order to finally as him out or at the very least get his phone number.

Taking one last breath he hurries to ask, "Hey, could I get your number?" Thank the gods for giant scarfs which help conceal stupid blushes.

"What? What do you want it for?" He stares at his face for a second before looking away to write his phone number in a piece of paper.

"Have a nice day sir" a tiny smile graces his lips at the thoughts of having his phone number. Moving out of the way for the next customer he notices the guy behind him looking like he was planning his murder. But he couldn't care less as he feel the little slip of paper that sits heavy in his pockets.

It's been a couple of days but not a single message has been sent to the new phone number in his phone. He still hasn't messaged him mostly because he doesn't want to look desperate, a guy has to keep some pride. The phone is thrown at the bed which sits across the room from the previous place in which he had tried to formulate a text message for about one hour with no results. He takes a giant step towards his bed, grabbing his phone and finally sends him something

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Boring coffee guy**  
**To: Angel**

**-Hey-**

**From: Angel**  
**To: Boring coffee guy**

**-I was beginning to think you had forgotten about my number-**

 

**_From: Boring coffee guy  
To: Angel_ **

**_-Never, but I do have a question-_ **

****

**_From: Angel  
To: Boring coffee guy_ **

**_-Ask-_ **

 

**_From: Boring coffee guy_ **

**_To: Angel_ **

**_-Would you like to go out on a date with me?-_ **

 

**_From: Angel_ **

**_To: Boring coffee guy_ **

**_-Sure, meet me in the restaurant in front of the coffee shop at eight-_ **

 

* * *

 

****

_So that explains what Im Jaebum is doing at a small restaurant getting weird look from everyone after sitting there waiting for two hours. He tries to tell himself that Jackson is only late because something important came up and not because he had just been stood up. He gets up to put his jacket on but is stopped by a cold hand in his arm._

_"I'm sorry I'm late." Jackson says In a hurried tone_

_"Don't worry, I understand if you had some problems" Jaebum immediately goes to pull out a chair for Jackson, giving him a light squeeze to his hand that was resting on the backrest._

_"I had no problems. I was watching a movie at my house" he says without looking at Jaebum. His voice seems to get smaller and smaller as his sentence ends. His gaze never lands on Jaebum as he looks everywhere around him._

_"Why were you late then?" Jaebum tries to ask without letting any hurt in his voice but fails miserably as he sees Jackson raise his head to look at him with guilt in his eyes._

_"I wasn't coming but then I felt guilty" Jackson replies in a hushed tone. He fidgets in his seat as he await the anger that will come form Jaebum at any given moment._

_"Why would you accept to come on a date with me if you obviously have no interest in me?" Jackson looks up, impressed at the lack of anger. He wasn't prepared to see Jaebum with a black expression on on his face, gone was the gentle smile and the adoration in his eyes._

_"I wanted to make you suffer at least a little bit. A small price to pay for all you did to me" he responds but his voice wavers with emotion towards the end. He hugs himself as he tries to bury himself in his oversized pink sweater._

_"What are you talking about? I didn't know you before I met you at the coffee shop" Jaebum looks confused and throws him a questioning look._

_"You don't remember the little kid you used to make fun of. You don't remember the kid you used to make fun of for his stupid crush on you, the 'popular guy' when he was an ugly and tiny kid." His words get angrier as he talks more, his eyes start to water and he angrily wipes his eyes with his sweater._

_Realization dawns on Jaebum as he starts to remember his high school days when he was going through his rebellious phase. An then he remembers the little kid._

_"How? You don't look like that Jackson" he mutter under his breath, eyes wide as saucers._

_"Right, you fell for the stupid little kid who was to ugly before to even think of dating the great 'Im Jaebum'. At least I didn't ask you out on a dare and then left you waiting for hours. I was going to leave you here exactly like you did but I guess I'm not like you." He gets up to leave and grabs his jacket. He walks towards the door without looking back._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone that read this and left comments. I'm really glad you're enjoying this. As always please comment on your thoughts for this chapter! Enjoy!  
> *also this chapter is mostly to get to know the relationship between Mark and Jackson*

   Mark was sitting at his couch trying to finish this essay which was being a pain in the ass. He would be working in the small cafe around the block but he is sure that he would never finish his essay if he went there. He loves the good coffee and the cute guy working there but that's besides the point. He usually spends one hour there trying to finish his homework, well maybe half doing homework and the other half staring at the gorgeous angel. And he is so glad he gets to call this amazing creature his boyfriend. He is taken out of his thoughts  by the sound of the click of the door, and a gentle smile immediate takes over his face.

   "Hey babe, how was work?" Mark stood up from the couch and took three giant steps towards Jackson who has still taking his shoes off.

   "It was fine" he mumbled as he was taking his jacket off revealing his oversized pink sweater.

   "You're lying" Mark replied as he went to back hug Jackson, kissing the top of his head and inhaling his strawberry shampoo.

   "I was going on a date with Jaebum" he said after a few moments of silence. Mark immediately moved so he could see Jackson's face.

   "I don't think it's right jacks. You're not that type of person" he whispered against his lips.

   "I started feeling guilty so I'm not doing anything to him" he responded as he felt Mark pull away. He stood on his tippy toes as he tried to reach Mark for another kiss. He looked up at him with a pout as he was denied his kiss, 'Mark don't be mean"

   Mark laughed and ran away to their bedroom with Jackson following closely behind, screaming something about rude boyfriends.

 

* * *

   Mark was anxiously waiting outside for jacks as he saw him talking to this Jaebum guy. Anger and jealously was pumping through his veins as he watched that asshole trying to flirt with his boyfriend. Jackson came out running with red cheeks and a runny nose. He was about to go and beat the hell out of him as he saw the tears threatening to escape Jackson's eyes but a hand in his arm stopped him. The anger instantly dissipated when he saw him.

   "Do you want to talk baby?" He asked as he pulled Jackson next to him. A hand placed protectively around his waist. 

   "No. I just want to go home." He mumbled against Mark's neck. He pulled away just enough to plant a kiss in his cheek.

   Mark pulled him towards a small store giving him a reassuring squeeze to his waist before letting him go, "What if we buy some ice cream?" 

   Jackson immediately took his hand and started nodding. 

 

* * *

 

 

 Mark was sitting on his bed waiting for Jackson to finish his nightly routine. He felt the bed shift and noticed his boyfriend who looked extremely adorable and comfortable in his onesie. Jackson laid his head on his lap looking at him through his bangs that were getting too long. Mark was comfortable with just sitting there staring at each other but it looked like Jackson had other plans and he got up to straddle his lap. 

   "What are you doing baby?" Mark asked as he felt Jackson leaving wet kisses against his throat. 

   His hands were already tangled in Mark's hair and their bodies were so close they could feel every movement and exhale of the other, "What does it look like?" 

   "And you think it's sexy that you are wearing a onesie?" Mark started laughing, his eyes squinted as he looked at Jackson who rolled his eyes at him.

   "I'm still sexy, even with a onesie" he murmured as he continued leaving a trail a hot kisses against his throat. 

   Mark couldn't even deny it, even if he wanted too because the tent in his pants would betray him. Jackson stared nibbling on his skin leaving red blotches on pale skin. Mark took control and changed their positions leaving Jackson trapped by his arms and legs. 

   Mark stood up so he could help Jackson undress but as soon as he could he threw him back their bed. A passionate kiss started with a fight for dominance that was soon won by Mark. Jackson was lying there in the bed with cherry-red lips and a string of saliva that still connected their lips. Mark threw his shirt in the room not really caring where it landed as he was forced to get up to get the lube from their nightstand. 

   Once he was fully situated between his legs he looked up to see Jackson with the soft glow of the light that made him look so much smaller and fragile. He is still left speachless by how amazing he looks under him, he is still so fascinated by the small whimpers that leave his mouth. 

   "Are you gonna fuck me or what?" 

   "My name is the only thing you're going to remember by the time I'm done with you." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up by Sunday...Hopefully. I'll try to upload one every week. Thank you for reading!


	3. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time when Jaebum was mean and forgot about Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating before! Anyways hope you enjoy this! Comment to let me know what you thought!
> 
> There are some swear words, some mentions of blood and also non-graphic violence  
> (I swear its only for this chapter)

*Flashback*

   Jackson was patiently waiting for Jaebum to arrive. He had ordered a chocolate shake the moment he sat down. By now his drink was gone and he was beginning to feel frustrated after sitting there for three hours. He though he Jaebum hadn't showed up because something really important had happened. He was wrong, and not for the first time. He eventually gave up and left the small restaurant when he saw the sun starting to disappear in the horizon. His hair was a mess no doubt caused by his hand pushing the lose strands back in place. His face looked tired as he tried to find his bike which he has sure he has left there only a couple of hours ago. Jackson squinted up at the sky trying to decipher if he could get home before dark, he wished he had his phone with him but had forgotten the small device in his excitement for the date. He had walked only a couple of steps before he heard the loud rumbling noise of a motorcycle. His eyes widened in recognition as he saw the approaching black figute. Jaebum stopped in front of Jackson giving him a tiny smirk that had Jackson swooning both internally and externally. He locked eyes with him and waited for a few seconds as he tried to formulate a coherent thought. he licked his lips feeling self concepus when he saw Jaebum following his movements With an icy glare. Suddenly his little moment is cut short when he sees Jaebum's friends emerge from the cars that were parked nearby. Jackson looks around him with a clear look of confusion but remains silent. He looked around and saw the park across the street and decided that it was a better idea to escape from any problems. He moved rapidly and crossed the street feeling the eyes of all the guys burning on his back. He turned around once more and saw as Jaebum got off his motorcycle pointing towards him with a look that could only be described as disgusted and angry. That's when everything clicked for Jackson, that's when he noticed that this hadn't been a date but just another chance to beat him up and make fun of him. He starts running down the empty trail turning his head every second to check for anyone following him. His heart is beating wildly and tears are continuously rolling down his cheeks. Loud shouts are heard nearby which causes him to lose his balance and fall down dirtying his white pants in the process. A guy dressed completely in black is the first face he sees behind the bushes which is closely followed by Jaebum's arrival. His hands come up to cover his face as he notices that he wasn't going to escape in the 10 seconds it would take them to get there.

   "Looks like I found my little bitch" Jaebum snorted, which was followed by the laughter of his companions.

   "Please Jaebum let me go" Jackson pleaded as he tried to dry the flowing tears with his trembling hands.

   Jaebum closed the remaining space with three big steps. He kneeled right next to Jackson while his left hand came up to yank him by the hair, "I am going to teach you a lesson so you can leave me the fuck alone with your stupid crush, you ugly dwarf"

   Jackson felt the exact moment his heart shattered. He had always known that Jaebum was never going to like him back, and he was aware that Jaebum was pissed because people liked to joke with him about the ugly kid who had a crush on him.

   "I'll stop, I swear I won't bother you again" Jackson looked directly onto his eyes and saw only darkness and hate.

   Jaebum finally released him and stood up as he brushed the dirt of his jacket, "guys do whatever you want to do with him but hurry up cuz I gotta go to my date"

  NJackson saw the other six guys approach him and he closed his eyes as he felt the first punch. He felt many others after that first one, each one accompanied by a hateful comment. The guys a couple of minutes late, which felt like a whole lifetime to him. An awful combination of blood and tears was dripping on his blue sweater as he stood up with wobbly legs. And that's when he knew he hated Im Jaebum.

 

*End flashback*

 

* * *

 

 

   Jaebum stood outside the small cafeteria for the fourth time that week, he was still trying to find enough courage to open the doors and talk to Jackson. He finally opened the doors and before him stood Jackson in all his beauty. He saw that smile turn into a grimace as soon as he saw him and now he understood why. The line seemed to be moving in slow motion or maybe everything seemed slow in comparison to his rapidly beating heart. He ordered his usual amd waited for his drink standing next to the counter. Jackson passed him the cup and their fingers brushed together. Jaebum left the cup on the counter and kept his hand on top of Jackson's. He looked straight at him and saw sadness crawling in his once vivid and dancing eyes. He knew he had caused him a lot of pain that's why he was there, he wanted to make it better.

   He cleared his throat before speaking, "Im sorry for what I did that day. And I know sorry wont fix all the suffering you had to endure because of me. And I know that you won't forgive me right now, I am aware of the time it will take. I really like you and I will keep coming here until you give me a chance. I think you're the most beautiful person o have ever seen. And I was stupid for not noticing the amazing boy I had in front of me, but know that I know you exist I won't let you escape from me" his speech ended with a reassuring squeeze to his hand.

   "Okay" A small smile appeared on Jaclson's face as he raised his hand to his chest. Jackson knew he had forgiven him to easily but he was never the one to deny someone a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So jackbum or markson? HAha  
> Sorry for any mistakes!


	4. Get out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mark does something dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update..   
> As always leave a comment if you would like to, they make me happy haha

   Mark was able to witness the whole exchange from his position which was outside the little cafe. His blood was boiling at the mere sight of Jaebum but what really pissed him off was the fact that his boyfriend was talking and smiling to that asshole. Jackson should be pushing him away after everything he did to him. Mark had always loved that about him, he had always loved his ability to forgive everyone regardless of their wrongdoings but at that moment he wished Jackson was the cruelest and most selfish person on earth just to have the satisfaction of seeing Jaebum destroyed. He saw when Jaebum opened the door with coffee in hand and his phone on the other. His phone rang one of those boring ringtones and he answered with a slight smile grazing his features. Mark followed him into a narrow alleyway, hurrying his footsteps in order to catch up with him.

  
   "Im Jaebum!" He screamed as he turned him around by the arm.   
Jaebum turned with confusion evident in his features as he faced mark's angered expression, "who are you?"

 

   "I'm Jackson's boyfriend and I want you to stay the fuck away from him. You understand?" Mark says as he punctuates every word with a strong jab to Jaebum's chest.  
Jaebum pushes him away and smirks as he sees mark stumbling back, "I already talked to him. He forgave me; therefore, i have nothing to talk about with you. Now if you would excuse me I need to get to work"

  
   Mark remains in the same spot as he watches his retreating figure. He doesn't move until he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He finally moves his eyes to unlock his screen as he sees a text from jacks probably asking where he was. He stared at his screen until it turned dark his insecurities screaming at him. His insecurities and doubts banished when he turned his phone on abs was received by the picture they took together on their first date. His hand instantly went down to his messenger bag as his fingers traced the faint outline of the small box that was hidden inside. He smiled as he remembered that the special day was coming soon. The bark of a dog woke him up from his daydreaming causing him to laugh as he jogged down to the cafe. When he arrived he noticed that Jackson was facing away from him. Without looking at him mark could already envision the worry in his eyes as he looked down at his phone abs the soft lips that would form a pout at the lack of answer. His eyes glint with mischievousness and glee as he silently approaches him. Mark squishes Jackson's side as he leaves a quick kiss to his neck. Jackson flinches and turns around rapidly immediately landing a punch on the tallest's arm.

   "Oh my gods! Baby I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Asks Jackson as he fusses over his boyfriend.

   The red-head laughs as he pulls Jackson closer letting him bury his head in the crook of his neck. He rests his hand on his neck, and squeezes lightly to comfort the shorter male. He takes a deep breath before answering, "you're not as big and strong as you think you are"

   Jackson immediately retracts from his previous position before he punches mark again. He walks away mumbling something about how he could have his sorry ass on the floor in three seconds. Mark runs towards him as he mumbles something about cute boyfriends.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

   "Spit it out" says Jackson as soon as their door closes behind them. Mark looks slightly panicked as he turns around to hang his jacket.

   "I don't know what you're talking about?" Answers the red-head as he tries to feign innocence.

   "You know what I'm talking about. You've been weird and quiet the whole time." Replies Jackson as he also moves to hang his jacket.

   "I'm always quiet Jacks" is marks quiet reply

   "We'll yeah. But this was not my marks usual quietness it was weird. Now answer me!" Jackson looks up to mark as he stares at him with a look that screams 'you can't hide anything from me'.

  
   "I talked to Jaebum." Whispers mark as he patiently waits for Jackson reaction.

   "What did you say?" He questions as he takes a step backwards.

   Mark blinks a couple of times before answering, "I told him to stay away from you"

   Jackson remains on his spot without answering for a couple of seconds later than is considered normal, "you did what?' He doesn't give his boyfriend a moment to answer before he pushes him away as his voice increases in volume and intensity, "why did you?"

   Mark looks worried but anger and jealousy are evident on his face, "because I'm your boyfriend. I don't need another reason!" He screams back at Jackson.

   Jackson has tears in his eyes as he tries to control his shacking fists, "I don't need you to defend me mark. Who asked you?"

   "I don't need you to ask me. Why is it such a big problem?" He screams once again as he grabs Jackson's wrists.

   Jackson pulls his hands away as he pushes mark once more, "It's a big problem because I don't need your help mark"

   "Why did you forgive him? How could you?" He shouts as he moves to pin Jackson against the wall.

   "I forgave him because he looked sincere when he said he was sorry" mumbled Jackson with his head hanging low.

   "Are you sure that's why? Or is there another reason?' Growled mark with jealousy as he forced Jackson to look up at him. Jackson provided no answer and he remained quiet as more tears continued to stream down his face. Mark was practically the definition of jealousy by this point, "huh? Do you like him? Is that why?" Mark continues barking out questions as he stared down at Jackson. The shorter male was terrified by the way mark was acting. Mark fueled by Jackson's silence punched the wall right next to him, "answer me goddamit!"

  "Mark you're scaring me" screamed Jackson with wide eyes as he tried once again to push him away. Mark seemed to regain his senses with the mention of his name. He stepped away with a look of horror plastered on his face as he saw Jackson's terrified look. Jackson immediately moved away from him looking at him accusingly.

   "I want you to get out!" Yelled Jackson as he threw mark his jacket.

   "Please jacks. I didn't mean it" pleaded mark as he cautiously moved closer to him.

   "Bullshit. You don't trust me, and your stupid jealousy turns you into a flipping animal!" Answered Jackson as he furiously wiped the tears from his eyes.

   "Jacks, baby lets talk. I'm really sorry. You know that's not like me." Mark answered with his own tears rolling down his cheeks.

   "I can't believe you are jealous of him. Haven't I showed you how much I love you?" Screamed Jackson with a historical voice as he pushed his hair back which had been sticking to his face thanks to the tears.

   Mark moved closer and touched his hand which Jackson quickly retreated, "I want you to get out before I call the cops mark"

   The taller looked shocked by his words but regardless moves towards the door. He opens the door and steps out. He turns around and looks at Jackson's blotched face and feels his heart drop. That's the last thing he sees before the door gets slammed on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes!   
> Also sorry for doing that to markson  
> What did you think?   
> Did you like it?


End file.
